Pesadilla
by Amy-Sumeragi00
Summary: Osomatsu, el hijo mayor de la familia Matsuno, es atormentado por una serie de sueños que inquietan su entrono. Sin embargo, se dará cuenta que estos son más que sólo sueños y malos presentimientos demasiado tarde
1. Su rostro

_Ningún otro sonido se percibía en aquella habitación, más que el del metal de una cadena arrastrándose contra el suelo, el susurro del viento; propio de una fría noche de otoño y los suaves y lastimeros quejidos de aquel muchacho que con dificultad trataba de acercase a la puerta de aquel pequeño y húmedo cuarto_

 _-"Por..por fa-favor... Tú..."_

 _"¿Cómo empezó todo esto...?"_

 _Viernes 29 de junio_

 _-Su rostro-_

-Otra vez esa pesadilla...-Se levanto con pereza del futon, al mismo tiempo que se tallaba lentamente los ojos, para darse cuenta que era el último de los 6 hermanos en despertar y alistarse para ese nuevo día- ...Mierda, Choromatsu se va a enojar conmigo...Hoy nos tocaba hacernos cargo de la casa

Sin muchas ganas se quito su pijama y se acomodo ropa sencilla pero limpia, para ese día. Caminando hacía el comedor, se pregunto si aún alcanzaría desayuno, conocía muy bien a sus 5 hermanos y sabía que en ese hogar, siempre se aplicaría la ley de "La supervivencia del más fuerte" Así funcionaban las reglas desde que era pequeño y seguramente lo seguirían siendo por muchos años más.

Para su sorpresa al entrar al pequeño comedor, se encontró con Choromatsu leyendo un libro en la mesa, junto a un plato de arroz y otro de pescado frito, ambos cubiertos para que se conservaran hasta que llegará el dueño de estos.

-¿Eh? ¿Y ese milagro que mis hermanitos han guardado algo de comida a su querido hermano mayor?– Se sentó, acompañado de una gran sonrisa, frente a su tercer hermano, dispuesto a tomar su plato de comida, pero fue sorprendido por un manotazo al momento en que trato de tomar su platillo de arroz

-Debes hacerte más responsable "Hermano mayor", ve la hora que es, además hoy nos toca encargarnos de las labores de la casa- Se dirigió con reproche hacía su hermano, a quien permitió después de eso, dejarlo tomar su plato de comida

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué viene eso? No eres el más apto para decirme qué hacer, cuando tú te la pasas "pajeando" a escondidas en el baño la mayor parte del día – Contesto con cierto enojo al de sudadera verde, mientras que separaba los palillos para empezar a comer – Gracias por la comida –

-¡Eso no viene al caso! ¡Eres el mayor y tú deberías ser el primero en poner el ejemplo para los demás! – Contesto furioso levantándose de la mesa – Escucha, en unos años más estaremos cerca de los 30...Creo que es hora, por nuestro propio bien, proponernos a cambiar en muchos aspectos de nuestra vida, si no queremos terminar siendo por siempre los "ninis" de mamá, sin trabajo y mucho menos esposa y familia. Sólo date cuenta, mamá y papá se encuentran ausentes sólo por una corta temporada y nosotros no hacemos más que flojear o pasar en vano el día.

-¡Ha! Si vas a empezar a criticar acerca de eso, deberías empezar por Ichimatsu – Señalo con su dedo una esquina en la habitación, donde su cuarto hermano se encontraba acostado jugando con un gatito – Tú no lo sabes, pero en el día yo hago muchas cosas de provecho

-¿Provecho? Jugar "Pachinko" no es ninguna cosa productiva- Miro a su otro hermano que parecía ignorarlos al otro lado de la habitación- ¡Y eso va también para ti Ichimatsu! No te das cuenta que ya somos adultos

-Eso deberías decírtelo también a ti mientras te la pasas en los conciertos de idols o tiendas "otakus" –Hablo el de sudadera morada y mirada somnolienta, sin quitar la mirada y atención al pequeño gato que jugaba con él

-Chicos- Hablo resignado Choromatsu volviendo a tomar asiento en la mesa- Si les digo esto es porque en verdad estoy preocupado por su futuro

-Jeje, Choromatsu, sin duda eres el más responsable de todos – Hablo Osomatsu entre risas y con una gran sonrisa hacía su hermano– No te preocupes, sea como sea, sé que al final, siempre terminaremos encontrando la solución a los problemas que se atraviesen, no importa si es una horrible pesadilla...-Detuvo en seco la oración, al recordar esa última palabra y por un momento su vista se perdió en el vacio e su plato de arroz

-¿Osomatsu? ¿Qué pasa?- Choromatsu no tardo en darse cuenta del repentino cambio de ánimo de su hermano mayor – Oye...Hablando de pesadillas...

Osomatsu volteo rápidamente al escuchar esa palabra de los labios de su otro hermano, sin darse cuenta que Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu entraban a la habitación

-¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla? Anoche no parabas de gritar...-Continuo el de sudadera verde

-¿Eh? – Respondió confundido el mayor. Más recuerdos de los sueños de esa noche se le vinieron a la mente, pero eran muy borrosos. No tenía idea que había estado gritando en sueños - ¿En serio hice eso?

-Así es hermano – Confirmo Todomatsu – Nos asustamos un poco porque no parabas de gritar y quejarte...Intentamos despertarte, pero no pudimos, al final te comenzaste a calmar y al parecer tu sueño siguió tranquilo ¡Vaya gritos que pegabas!

-Sí hermano, incluso despertaste a Ichimatsu- Añadió Jyushimatsu señalando a Ichimatsu, quien ponía un poco más de atención en la conversación

-Pues...no recuerdo...-El mayor se quedo unos instantes en silencio, la verdad no quería que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta de esa inquietud, que desde ya hace un tiempo no lo dejaba tranquilo, pero no le gustaba ver a los demás preocupados por él y menos por esas cosas, debía cambiar rápidamente el ambiente que se estaba tornando entre ellos – ¡Ah ya recordé! ... ¡Estaba soñando con la fea cara de Choromatsu mientras usaba el cosplay de Nya-chan!

¡¿Eh?! ¡Estúpido hermano mayor! – Se lanzo furioso el de sudadera verde hacía su hermano, tirándolo al suelo, regañándolo y dando golpes leves a su cabeza en modo de protesta.

Pronto los demás se unieron a modo de juego entre risas y gritos. Unos segundos después, también Karamatsu, quien al entrar a la casa después de su rutinario paseo por las mañanas, escucho a sus queridos hermanos y no dudo en unírseles a la diversión – Oh! My Brothers! -

Sin darse cuenta los 6 hermanos formaban un bonito cuadro familiar, propio de la familia Matsuno, tal y como sus padres siempre recordaban a sus hijos, pues entre juegos y "peleas" nunca faltaba esa unión tan característica de los sextillizos.

Después de un rato, los menores disfrutaban de su día de descanso, cada uno con diferentes actividades: Todomatsu de paseo en el centro comercial, Jyushimatsu, jugando en el parque e Ichimatsu decidió acompañarlo junto con su gatito. Por otra parte los 3 hermanos mayores, tenían que hacerse responsables de los deberes de la casa. Desde hacía una semana que sus padres se encontraban fuera de la ciudad, así que los 6 tenían que turnarse días para las labores del hogar.

Los 3 habían limpiado muy bien la casa, los cuartos se encontraban en orden y sólo quedaba hacer las compras para la cena de esa noche. Osomatsu y Karamatsu se ofrecieron a ir por las cosas necesarias a la tienda comercial, ya estaban hartos de estar todo el día en la casa y querían salir al menos un rato en el día. Mientras el tercer hijo, terminaría algunos preparativos para la cena y podría pasar su tan añorado tiempo a solas.

Los 2 chicos caminaron tranquilamente hasta la tienda más cercana, donde compraron fideos, algunas verduras y pescado, por fin todo estaba listo y ahora tendrían que regresar a su casa con algo de pereza a seguir con la cena.

Ambos mantenían una conversación de temas vánales en el camino, sus planes para el día siguiente, el hambre que tenían e incluso contando algunos chistes sobre sus hermanos. De pronto Osomatsu se fijo en el aparador de una tienda – Oh, mira esto Karamatsu – Corrió con alegría al vitral de aquella tienda para enseñárselo a su hermano - ¿No es esa la figura de edición limitada de super héroes que tanto queríamos cuando éramos unos niños? –Señalaba, detrás del vitral, una pequeña caja deteriorada por el tiempo, que contenía la figura que recordaban ambos hermanos

-Oh es verdad Brother! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Ya viste su precio? – Se asombro al ver la etiqueta que marcaba el costo del articulo ya mencionado –

-Sí, vaya, como es que un juguete tan viejo puede costar tan caro, debe ser una pieza de colección...¡Rayos! Si la hubiéramos adquirido en aquellos años, probablemente hoy la podríamos vender y tener una fortuna, pero en aquel tiempo, mamá y papá sufrieron de un robo y...- Otra vez, nuevamente corto en seco sus palabras el chico de sudadera roja, en cuanto esos recuerdos borrosos y nítidos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza

-¿Robo?...-Karamatsu trato de hacer memoria para apoyar a su hermano en la oración que éste había dejado incompleta – Te refieres a aquella vez en que...

Pero Osomatsu no dejo que su hermano siguiera hablando, lo interrumpió bruscamente. En verdad no le gustaba sacar a relucir ni hacer recuerdos de este tema – Sí, no es decir, en aquel tiempo a mamá se le perdió su monedero y además no teníamos mucho dinero para que nos compraran 6 de esos muñecos – Intento seguir desviando el tema lo más que pudiera, simplemente no quería tocarlo – Jajaja seguramente hubiera sido un caos, si sólo nos hubieran comprado uno para nosotros seis

Karamatsu se quedo un momento pensativo, pero prefirió ya no comentar nada más de las extrañas reacciones de su hermano mayor, al menos por el momento, sin embargo no dejaba de sentir un poco de preocupación por éste – Hmm tienes razón, sí que se hubiera armado todo un "Boom" en la casa jajaja

Ambos siguieron caminando de regreso a su hogar, tratando de ya no distraerse más en el camino, sin embargo justo al cruzar una calle, Osomatsu volteo un poco hacía su lado derecho y no pudo evitar fijarse en una silueta que a primera instancia le pareció muy familiar sin saber de quién se trataba, pero a los cuantos segundos su mente lo analizo más y para su sorpresa las imágenes que había visto en sus sueños anteriormente, comenzaron a encajar poco a poco. Sin embargo antes de llamar la atención de su hermano y él mismo comenzar una paranoia absurda, trato de fijarse bien en la silueta que veía a lo lejos, pero esta ya había desaparecido entre una pequeña multitud de gente que caminaba por la calle. Con esto se trato de convencer que no era más que su mente jugándole una mala jugarreta, no le dio más importancia y siguió caminando con Karamatsu hasta su casa. Lamentablemente el muchacho no presto más atención para darse cuenta que alguien desde cuadras atrás lo veía con mucho detenimiento.

Los preparativos de la cena transcurrieron rápidamente, los otros 3 hermanos faltantes no tardaron mucho en llegar a su hogar y pronto la mesa se encontró llena de rica comida que los 6 hermanos disfrutaron mucho, acompañados de risas, platicas e incluso juegos. La cena termino después de un rato y los mayores terminaron su trabajo de ese día con el aseo de los trastes. Después de un rato de discusión entre los 3, pronto los trastes y todo lo demás estuvo listo para finalizar el día y por fin terminarlo yendo al baño publico, para terminar con un delicioso baño en agua caliente y por fin regresar a su casa para poder dormir los 6 en su tan cómodo futón.

Sin embargo camino a su casa , que se encontraba en la misma cuadra por la que caminaban, Osomatsu volvió a sentir ese terrible malestar de estar siendo observado, pero esta vez no lo cayo y llamo la atención de los demás – Oigan chicos ¿No sienten que alguien nos observa? – Dio media vuelta y observo a la penumbra de la calle, la cual era apenas iluminada por unos cuantos faroles del servicio publico

-¿Alguien nos observa? Hmmm pues no me había dado esa sensación hasta ahora que lo mencionas – Menciono Todomatsu con un poco de miedo

-Yo no veo ni siento nada hermano – Añadió Choromatsu al fijarse más en la calle vacía

-Probablemente sólo es tu imaginación Osomatsu – Comento Ichimatsu quien tampoco notaba nada raro en el ambiente

-Oh, probablemente estás cansado hermano mayor – Dijo Jyushimatsu dando unas leves palmaditas en el hombro de su hermano – ya es hora de ir a descansar

-Así es Brother, hoy trabajamos mucho y lo más seguro es que ya estés muy cansado al grado que estás imaginando cosas ¡Es hora de ir al "Dream world"! – Exclamo Karamatsu con esa energía tan característica de él sosteniendo sus gafas de sol

-Aghh, en verdad que este tipo es sumamente doloroso y penoso sin importar la hora ni la situación – Se quejo Ichimatsu por el comportamiento de su hermano mayor

\- Jajajaja – Osomatsu rió junto a sus demás hermanos tratando de distraerse de sus presentimientos – Tienen razón, seguramente estoy muy cansado, ya quiero dormirme, además mañana me toca día libre y quiero aprovecharlo al cien por ciento para ir al Pachinko y ganar algo de dinero, jajaja

\- Eso no tiene nada de provecho Osomatsu, además siempre terminas perdiendo – Comento Choromatsu para seguir la conversación

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya te lo demostraré mañana cuando gane un buen premio y no lo comparta contigo! – Protesto el mayor junto con los demás que terminaron la plática con risas

Sin embargo, para mala fortuna, ninguno de los 6 hermanos se dio cuenta de que alguien efectivamente sí los observaba desde la penumbra en una esquina de la calle anterior – Así es...Mañana será un gran día...

Ya todos listos para dormir en su futón, se dieron las buenas noches y unos cayeron más pronto que otros en los brazos de Morfeo. Choromatsu quien aún se acomodaba entre los cuerpos de Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu, prefirió girarse al lado de este último, pues sabía que su hiperactivo hermano menor, era bastante ruidoso y para colmo se movía mucho durante la noche, estaría más "tranquilo" del lado de Osomatsu, a quien ya hacía dormido, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con éste con los ojos muy abiertos y pensativos.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún no te duermes? Pensé que estabas muy cansado – Comento al ver el extraño estado de su hermano

-Ah, sí – Contesto el otro sin muchos ánimos

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa? Has tenido un comportamiento un tanto extraño para ser tú – Añadió el menos poniéndole un poco más de atención al otro

-No...Es sólo que... ¿Por qué será que a veces no podemos recordar algunos rostros? – Se dio medio giro para dirigir su vista al techo y espero alguna respuesta por parte de su hermano, o más bien esperaba la respuesta de si mismo, como si con mirar al techo su mente le diera alguna razón

-¿No recordar algún rostro? Bueno, al menos siempre recordaremos nuestros 6 rostros jaja – Bromeo un poco para amenizar el ambiente, pero después retomo la pregunta al darse cuenta que el otro preguntaba en serio – Pues no sé, probablemente se debe a un mal recuerdo, un trauma o quizá nuestra mente sólo bloquea algunos recuerdos por diferentes circunstancias y ya.

\- Mmmmmmm – Se quedo un momento pensativo en sus propios pensamientos, como si no se encontrará ahí, pero ya no quería dar más vueltas al asunto, él mismo ya se estaba hartando de todo eso en el día, era hora de terminar con eso por el bien de todo – Tienes razón, olvídalo sólo me quede pensando, jaja, bueno ahora sí ya es hora de dormir ¡Buenas noches! - Se giro al otro lado donde estaba su otro hermano Todomatsu y cerró los ojos pretendiendo empezar a dormir para ya no hablar más del tema con su hermano

-¡Oye! ...Bueno quizá tiene razón, es mejor ya dormir – Acto seguido, Choromatsu repitió lo mismos pasos que su hermano y pronto se quedo dormido como los demás, sin darse cuenta que Osomatsu aún tardo un rato en dormir

Al día siguiente, el desayuno transcurrió de buena manera y ahora era el turno de los pequeños en encargarse de la casa, por lo que Karamatsu salió desde temprano al igual que Choromatsu quien se dirigía a una firma de autógrafos de una Idol y por su parte Osomatsu no tardo en alistarse para ir a jugar al Pachinko todo el día como lo había planeado.

Lamentablemente la suerte parecía no sonreírle ese día, pues sólo había tenido muy pésimos resultados en cada juego y para colmo ya casi no le quedaba dinero para gastar.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldición! Que pésima suerte, no he ganando nada y apenas he recuperado lo que aposte – Se quejaba frente a una maquina de su mala racha, sin darse cuenta que un hombre detrás de él, se acercaba y llamaba su atención.

-Oye chico ¿Quieres recuperar tu dinero y ganar algo extra en tan poco tiempo? – Comento el extraño hombre de traje y gabardina, asustando un poco al muchacho, pero en cuanto este escucho la palabra ganar y dinero, su miedo desapareció por completo para ser remplazado por una sensación de alegría y ansiedad por saber más del tema.

-¡Claro que quiero ganar más dinero! ¿Dónde y cómo? – No iba perder la última oportunidad que le quedaba en el día de ganar algo sin regresar a casa y soportar las burlas de sus hermanos.

\- Verás, detrás del Motel que se encuentra en la octava avenida del centro, se realiza un conjunto de juegos "ilegales" de apuestas, ya sabes...- Hablaba en voz baja, dando a entender que el tema no podía ser conocido por cualquier persona – Lo mejor de todo es que no tienes que jugar, sólo apuestas a quien tú crees que perderá y si es así, él tiene que pagar un porcentaje de dinero a todos los apostantes, además de los ganadores, eso sin contar lo que tú te llevas de dinero por parte de los demás apostadores ¿No se escucha mal, eh?

¡Qué fácil! Sólo tendría que ver una ronda el juego para entender su mecánica y a los jugadores para ver quién era el más débil – ¡Gracias señor! Voy en seguida – Y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a toda prisa al lugar anteriormente indicado

-Sí ¡Date prisa muchacho!...date prisa, porque te espera una gran sorpresa – Termino su última frase con una siniestra sonrisa en su cara un tanto arrugada por las marcas de la edad, sonrisa que si Osomatsu la hubiera visto a tiempo, al menos habría dudado en ir a ese lugar sólo. Al poco tiempo aquel hombre simplemente desapareció de ese lugar y ya nadie más lo vio.

Osomatsu no tardo ni diez minutos en encontrarse en la parte trasera del Motel, que no era más que un sucio callejón obscuro. Al principio esto no lo extraño, pues si era un juego clandestino, obviamente no podría lucir muy bien y menos que llamará la atención de todo el público. Pero al adentrarse más al lugar, se dio cuenta que había llegado al límite, topando con una pared y encontrando una mesa completamente vacía, estaba de más decir que había una notable ausencia de personas

-¡Rayos! Seguramente llegue tarde – Replico al ver el estado de ese lugar – Que mala suerte este día no pude ganar nada, bueno...- Pero alguien detrás suyo interrumpió abruptamente su frase sin dejarlo continuar

-Todo lo contrario Osomatsu-kun...

Esa voz... ¡Esa voz! Le resonó en toda la cabeza y antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba en un estado de shock, trato de salir de ese estado y armarse de valor para voltear y dejar al lado de una vez por todas sus extraños pensamientos. Pero cuando lo hizo, el resultado fue todo lo contrario.

El rostro que no podía recordar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahí está nuevamente. Una sonrisa tenebrosa, los ojos que lo miraban fijamente y esa sensación de malestar ¡Todo estaba de nuevo ahí! Y esta vez no se estaba imaginando nada

Antes de que pudiera salir de ese estado de shock, le llego otro, pues lo último que pudo asimilar fue una fuerte descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo que de inmediato lo dejo inconsciente y a merced de la persona que tenía en frente.

Tomándolo en brazos sin mucho cuidado, aquel misterioso hombre dirigió una última sonrisa siniestra al pobre muchacho inconsciente – Todo lo contrario, pues acabo de ganar un buen premio.


	2. Lluvia

_Sábado 30 de Junio 20:30 hrs_

-Ya es algo tarde, Osomatsu no ha regresado aún – Decía para si mismo el de sudadera verde - ¿Qué rayos se piensa? ¿Qué tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarlo?

-¿Eh? Aún no llega _Big Bro_? – Preguntaba Karamatsu al entrar a la sala donde Choromatsu veía hacía afuera desde la puerta, observando como la obscuridad de la noche se apoderaba cada vez más del paisaje – Seguramente se distrajo más de la cuenta en el Pachinko

-Sí, no lo dudo, pero debería ser más consiente, si no nos apresuramos cerrarán los baños públicos el día de hoy

-Chicos ¡La cena ya está lista! – Anuncio con ánimo Todomatsu, desde la entrada de la pequeña sala, donde se fijo que sólo había 2 de sus 3 hermanos mayores - ¿Y nuestro hermano Osomatsu? Pensé que ya estaba aquí con ustedes

-No ha regresado aún. _Totty_ deberías llamarlo a su celular – Agrego Karamatsu mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de sol en su cabello –

\- ¡Cena, cena, cena! – Se presentaron en escena los 2 hermanos restantes, Jyushimatsu que venía con mucha alegría y un plato de comida en sus manos, seguido por Ichimatsu que cuidaba que su otro hermano no derramara el contenido del platillo – Ya está todo listo para cenar, Ichimatsu, _Totty_ y yo hemos preparado una gran cena para nuestros hermanos mayores – Exclamo al tiempo que mostraba el platillo que sostenía en las manos

Ichimatsu noto la ausencia del mayor también – Falta Osomatsu... ¿No debería ya estar aquí dese hace un rato? Dijo que volvía antes de las ocho de la noche.

-Así es, Todomatsu estaba por marcarle – Afirmo Choromatsu dirigiéndose a su hermano más pequeño para que usara su teléfono celular

-Hmmm, quizá deberíamos esperar un poco más. Probablemente ya viene en camino... - Miro la hora en su teléfono celular – Sólo media hora más

-Bueno, quizá Todomatsu tenga razón, deberíamos esperar un poco más – Agrego el cuarto hermano – Osomatsu, no es un niño, además tarde o temprano le va a dar hambre y tendrá que venir a casa a cenar

-Mientras podemos preparar la mesa _My Bro's,_ Cuando Osomatsu regresé ya estará todo listo para cenar los 6 juntos _In Family!_

-Pues no se lo merece con lo desconsiderado que es, pero está bien, lo esperaremos un poco más – Contesto Choromatsu con resignación – Pero como castigo por hacernos esperar para cenar, él tendrá que encargarse de los platos sucios y algunas labores mías y de Karamatsu el día de mañana – Sentenció a modo de burla

-¡Oh! Esa es una excelente idea – Exclamaron contentos Ichimatsu y Todomatsu, pues ya no tendrían más labores ese día

-Muy bien ¡Vamos a preparar la mesa para nuestro hermano mayor! –Se dirigió Jyushimatsu hacía el comedor continuo a la sala y éste fue seguido por sus otros hermanos

Lamentablemente y para desgracia de los cinco muchachos, la espera se alargo mucho más de media hora...

 _Sábado 30 de Junio 22:00 hrs_

Sin importar el pésimo terreno de la carretera, el mal tiempo que se avecinaba, y que las nubes, junto con la perpetua obscuridad de la noche, cubrieran cada vez más la brillante luna y las pocas estrellas que se podían distinguir aún en el amplio cielo; el automóvil color blanco no disminuía su velocidad y mucho menos cesaba para tomar un descanso. Ya no había muchas señales de tránsito, tenía unas horas de haber abandonado la ciudad y la próxima estaba a tan sólo una hora y media más de camino.

Una vez más, el conductor había acelerado la velocidad del vehículo, ya no importaba arrebazar los límites permitidos, todo lo que importaba era llegar cuanto antes a su destino. Se dio un momento para mirar un poco al cielo a través de la ventanilla de su asiento, cayendo en cuenta que una tormenta empezaría pronto. Sin más tiempo que perder, subió el fino cristal de la ventanilla, para evitar que el aire que cada vez se volvía más fuerte y las escasas gotas que ya se hacían presentes en el parabrisas, pudieran entrar al interior del carro.

A los pocos minutos de cerrar la ventanilla, el fuerte estruendo de un trueno se apodero del ambiente y una serie de rayos iluminaron por unos segundos el interior del obscuro vehículo; instante que el conductor aprovecho para voltear de reojo al amplio asiento trasero. Una maliciosa sonrisa, iluminada por la luz de los rayos, se dibujo en su rostro al ver como el muchacho, que horas antes había privado de su libertad, se encontraba aún inconsciente, ahora atado de manos y pies, reposando en la comodidad del suave asiento, sumergido en lo más profundo de sus sueños, sin darse cuenta de su actual situación en la cruda realidad.

Todo había resultado como lo había planeado. Un plan minuciosamente detallado por varios meses de trabajo e investigación, que al final había premiado con excelentes frutos. Sonrió nuevamente para si mismo al pensar en esto y al imaginar toda la maliciosa y perversa diversión que le esperaba, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios con su lengua en señal de satisfacción y ansiedad.

Varios minutos más tarde, pudo notar a lo lejos una serie de luces tenues, que a pesar de la densa neblina causada por el mal tiempo, eran visibles ante tal distancia. La ciudad estaba cerca y por ende su destino también, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los apenas legibles gemidos que provenían del chiquillo atado, que poco a poco empezaba a recobrar la conciencia.  
¡Estaba despertando! El dueño del vehículo no titubeo ni un minuto, freno en seco el carro y del bolsillo de su saco, extrajo un pañuelo blanco junto con una botellita color negra con una etiqueta blanca que marcaba la leyenda "Cloroformo"  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, empapo un poco el pañuelo con el liquido que contenía la botella y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo extendió su brazo hacía el asiento trasero, evitando que su joven acompañante pudiera si quiera terminar de abrir los ojos, cubrió parte de su nariz y boca con la fina tela; presiono un poco más fuerte hasta que el muchacho de cabellos obscuros volvió a sumergirse en su profunda inconsciencia. No era momento de que éste despertara, ya tendría mucho tiempo para darse cuenta en que problema estaba metido y la sorpresa que le esperaba.

Prefirió ser precavido, tomo una cinta gruesa color gris que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, junto a otras pertenencias suyas, arranco 3 pedazos de la cintay con mucho cuidado las coloco en los labios del hijo mayor de la familia Matsuno.  
Después de mirarlo por unos segundos, retomo su labor como conductor para llegar prontamente a su destino.

 _Domingo 01 de Julio 00:30 hrs_

Lo que hace unas cuantas horas había sido la digna imagen de un gran banquete para los hermanos Matsuno, ahora no eran más que 6 abandonados platos de curry con arroz fríos, alguno que otro levemente picado, señal que algunos de los presentes ya no aguantaban su apetito, pero que con muy poco animo habían decidido tocarlos.

Ahora sólo Todomatsu, el más pequeño de los hermanos, se encontraba en esa silenciosa habitación, sentado en una esquina de ésta, con muchos nervios, abrazando sus piernas y sosteniendo con mucha fuerza su celular, a la esperada de cualquier llamada o mensaje que éste pudiera recibir.

Habían pasado casi cinco horas desde que los hermanos esperaban con ansias la llegada del mayor, cuando había pasado más de una hora, hartos de esperar, decidieron llamar al celular de éste, pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna, paso otro rato y nada, así muchas veces, obteniendo siempre el mismo y lastimero resultado: Buzón de voz.  
¿Qué estaba pasando? Era cierto que Osomatsu era muy inconsciente con sus hermanos, tampoco era la primera vez que no llegaba temprano a casa, pero esto había sobre pasado los limites y el hecho de que no contestara las llamadas a su celular, sólo empeoraba la situación. Rezaban tanto porque al mayor, por descuidado, hubiera perdido su aparato telefónico y lo estuviera buscando, razón de su retraso, sin embargo está suposición al pasar de las horas, dejo de ser muy lógica.

Se habían cansado de esperarlo y la preocupación junto con la desesperación, comenzaron a invadirlos. Por eso los 4 hermanos mayores optaron por salir en búsqueda del chico; Todomatsu decidió quedarse por si Osomatsu regresaba a casa y así tener al pendiente a los demás que se habían aventurado al mal clima, con el fin de encontrar a su querido hermano.

Se dividieron en 2 grupos para agilizar la búsqueda, Karamatsu con Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu con Ichimatsu, cada uno fue a diferentes puntos de la ciudad, que ellos bien sabían que los frecuentaba su hermano constantemente. Preguntaron a transeúntes que aún caminaban por las solitarias calles, a tenderos, personal de tiendas y todo a lo que podían acudir. Obviamente, el primer lugar al que fueron a encontrar respuestas, fue al "Pachinko" donde para su desgracia no encontraron mucho, más que una referencia que no ayudo bastante: La de un joven tendero del lugar, que efectivamente esa tarde había visto al joven risueño jugar con varios intentos en más de una maquina del lugar, pero que no le había puesto más atención que a cualquiera de sus clientes, por lo tanto no tenía la mínima idea de lo que había pasado con Osomatsu.

Pasaron unas horas más buscándolo y para su terrible desgracia: nada, ni una pista ¿Cómo era posible? Ni un rastro de él por ningún lado y para colmo, el clima no favorecía en nada a los desesperados hermanos. La lluvia había comenzado, primero muy tranquila, con finas gotas que apenas eran visibles, por lo que no detuvieron su búsqueda. Calles completas, parques, tiendas de todo tipo, bares...Nada. El clima casi los obligo a retirarse, pero antes de retirarse a su hogar, pasaron donde Chibita, quien aún protegía su pequeño negocio con las últimas ventas del día.

-¿Oh? Vaya pero si son ustedes ¿Qué hacen a estas horas y con este clima aún en las calles? – Pregunto el más bajo de estatura, al ver asombrado como los 4 muchachos corrían con cierta desesperación a su local, con el fin de refugiarse de la torrencial lluvia y encontrar alguna respuesta en éste

-Chibita ...¡Chibita! ¡Dime que has visto a mi hermano Osomatsu! – Exclamo Choromatsu muy preocupado y ansioso por saber la respuesta del vendedor de Oden

-¿Qué? ¿Qué si he visto a Osomatsu? ¿Pues que no viene con ustedes? – Dio un vistazo rápido a los chicos y efectivamente se dio cuenta que sólo había de ellos. Era verdad que muy seguido los solía confundir con sus nombres, pero conocía muy bien a Osomatsu y sabía que no estaba con ellos definitivamente

-No está con nosotros, no sabemos nada de él, Chibita – Agregó Karamtsu – Lo esperábamos para cenar hace como 5 horas

-Intentamos llamar a su celular varias veces, pero fue en vano nuestro esfuerzo – Explico Ichimatsu con cierto tono de preocupación no muy común en él – Hemos buscado por varias zonas de la ciudad que él frecuenta y hasta ahora no tenemos ninguna respuesta

-Ya veo... Vaya situación...Pues no sé donde pueda estar – Contesto como respuesta a los desesperados hermanos

-Chibita, por favor, haz algo de memoria, si lo viste hoy o algo, es importante – Pidió el tercer hijo, con la pequeña esperanza de que les diera alguna razón del paradero de su hermano

-Pues... No recuerdo, pero... - El más pequeño comenzó a hacer memoria de ese día, todo lo que hizo y lo que vio, por un momento no recordó nada relacionado con los sextillizos hasta el momento en que se pararon en su local, pero de pronto le vino un recuerdo como una punzada a su cabeza, sí había visto a Osomatsu ese día – ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Sí lo vi...Bueno quiero pensar que era él por la sudadera color roja que llevaba

-¡Sí, nuestro hermano llevaba hoy su sudadera roja! – Exclamo con emoción Jyushimatsu al escuchar las palabras de Chibita

-Chibita esa es una buena noticia, por favor dinos ¿Dónde lo viste? –Pregunto Choromatsu con desesperación

-Ya, ya...Hoy por la tarde, cuando termine de hacer las compras para el Oden en el supermercado, justo en la calle de enfrente, lo vi correr con mucha velocidad. No sé a dónde iba, la verdad no le puse nada de importancia, de hecho ni lo recordaba hasta este momento, pero sí estoy seguro que era él – Era cierto, no le había puesto importancia y no le parecía un hecho muy trascendental, pero con sus palabras, les había regalado la pisca de esperanza a los desesperados hermanos

-Por favor Chibita, llévanos a ese lugar, es preciso saber exactamente su ubicación para localizar a nuestro _Bro –_ Suplico Karamatsu al más pequeño

-¿Qué? ¡Están locos, idiotas?! – Contesto fastidiado y molesto por la petición - ¿Ya vieron que clima está haciendo? ¡La lluvia sigue empeorando! De ningún modo iré con ustedes tan lejos sólo para buscar al estúpido de su hermano, que seguramente se metió en un problema por su propia culpa. Osomatsu siempre ha tenido la habilidad para meterse en problemas, el muy bastardo seguramente debía algo de dinero o tan desesperado, el infeliz, opto por robar algo y trataba de escapar de la policía ¿Ya fueron a revisar a la estación de policía? ¡Seguramente el pobre diablo se encuentra ahí llorando como un niñito! Si él está en ese problema es porque se lo ha buscado siendo la clase de mierda de persona que es y – Chibita no pudo continuar más, pues antes de que siguiera vociferando sus frases de desprecio, sintió como el puño del quinto hijo de los Matsuno, Jyushimatsu, era clavo con fuerza en su mejilla derecha

-¡Cállate! ¡No digas esas cosas de nuestro hermano mayor! ¡Él no es ningún ladrón! - Todos se quedaron asombrados ante la furiosa reacción de Jyushimatsu, causada por los inapropiados comentarios de Chibita. Sus otros tres hermanos, trataron de calmarlo, para que no siguiera agrediendo a éste, pero no fue necesario – Tú no comprendes la angustia que estamos pasando al no saber nada de él, pero si no piensas decirnos o ayudarnos, por favor al menos no digas mentiras de Osomatsu – Retrocedió unos pasos hasta juntarse nuevamente con los demás y así caer en la resignación para partir nuevamente en la búsqueda del mayor junto con sus demás hermanos.

-Será mejor que sigamos buscando en otra parte – Sugirió Choromatsu con tono de resignación en su voz

Chibita quien entendió que sus comentarios no estaban ni en el lugar ni tiempo adecuados, se quedo observándolos como los cuatro, muy decaídos, seguirían en la búsqueda de su camarada. Fue en ese momento que entendió a la perfección, la angustia que éstos estaban pasando y una punzada de remordimiento y tristeza llego a su corazón. Antes de que avanzaran más, éste los detuvo con una frase – Los llevare... Sólo esperen un momento a que termine de cerrar mi negocio, idiotas...

Los cuatro detuvieron su camino en seco y con sorpresa, volteando a ver a Chibita para con sus miradas y sonrisas, ofrecerle un eterno "Gracias"

Después de caminar un rato, intentando cubrirse la lluvia con 3 paraguas compartidos, que chibita les había prestado en señal de arrepentimiento por sus ofensas, llegaron por fin al supermercado donde Chibita había realizado sus compras ese día tan ajetreado.

-Fue ahí donde lo vi correr – Señalo a la cera de en frente – En verdad que no sé a dónde iba, pero corrió en aquella dirección, probablemente iba unas calles más arriba – Indico el lado derecho de la cera donde sólo había muchos locales obviamente cerrados por la hora – No tengo idea que lugar o lugares allá para que él se haya dirigido hasta allá

-Está bien Chibita con esto nos ayudado mucho, _Thank_ you – Comento Karamatsu como respuesta a su agradecimiento al más bajo de estatura – Nosotros seguiremos buscando un rato más.

-Muy bien, entonces me voy ya – Dio media vuelta a la dirección contrario y tomo su propio camino a casa, pero antes de continuar, volteo para verlos una vez más y les dijo: Oigan, buena suerte...Espero que encuentren a su hermano. Chibita siempre trataba de ser muy orgulloso consigo mismo, pero cuando algo le llegaba al corazón, no podía evitar sentir lastima

Los hermanos continuaron su desesperada búsqueda, pero no encontraron nada, para su mala suerte no había ni una pista, absolutamente nada, para colmo nada los favorecía ni la hora y mucho menos el clima que ahora empeoraba. La lluvia había dejado de ser soportable, tendrían que parar su búsqueda por esa noche y resignarse a continuar muy temprano en la mañana, cuando podrían acudir a más recursos para dar con alguna pista.

Camino a casa, con resignación, los 4 en silencio, con la cabeza baja y algunas notables lágrimas que se perdían con las gotas de lluvia, rezaban en sus interiores porque el mayor se encontrara ya en su hogar, burlándose de ellos por preocuparse por él e irlo a buscar tan noche a la calle. Nadie pronunciaba nada, parecía que no querían comentar más del tema o no querían si quiera pensar lo peor, sólo el sonoro ruido de la lluvia que parecía bailar con sus desesperados pensamientos...Ese día nada había estado a su favor, ni siquiera el clima...

Tras un tiempo de caminar bajo la lluvia, llegaron a su hogar, donde no encontraron ninguna novedad, sólo a un muy ansioso Todomatsu que continuaba esperando noticias buenas, nervioso por las expresiones que sus hermanos llevaban en sus rostros.  
Al notificar al menor de los hermanos las tristes noticias, no pudieron detener un leve llanto grupal, imaginando las peores de las situaciones por las que su hermano no estaba con ellos.

Los cinco cayeron en una profunda resignación y tristeza aquella tormentosa noche de verano, donde casi nadie pudo conciliar el sueño, pensando una infinidad de cosas y en el tema que nadie de ellos quería tocar y evitaban a toda cosa: Si no tenían noticias de su hermano Osomatsu para el día de mañana, tendrían que notificar a sus padres de la situación de éste...

Y es así como los días de pesadillas, que llegaron acompañados de una horrible tormenta que azotaba la vida de la familia Matsuno, habían comenzado...


	3. Cruda realidad

Capítulo 3: Cruda realidad

Pocas veces en su vida había sentido el cuerpo tan pesado, podía sentir cada miembro de su ser adormecido, al igual que su conciencia, que poco a poco luchaba por salir de ese estado y hacer un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos. No podía evitar sentir mareo en su cabeza cada vez que lo intentaba, y durante el transe del sueño y la realidad, no podía distinguir en cuál de las dos dimensiones se encontraba, era como si algo o alguien no le permitieran mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo ni mente, la cual sólo procesaba la oración: "Abrir los ojos"

Con la cabeza dándole muchas vueltas, por fin poco a poco pudo abrir sus ojos, un mareo más fuerte lo ataco al encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no podía ver nada más que obscuridad ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
Después de unos segundos que se recupero un poco de el mareo, trato de tocarse la cara con una de sus manos, pero al intentar mover su brazo, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Por inercia lo intento con su otro brazo, con lo que obtuvo el mismo resultado; ya más establecido en la realidad, cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba inmovilizado de sus extremidades al tratar también de realizar algún movimiento con sus piernas. Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, no entendía por qué se encontraba en esa situación y el dolor de cabeza que aún lo aquejaba fuertemente, apenas y lo dejaba asimilar su actual estado. Para empeorar la situación, no tardo en darse cuenta que tampoco podía pronunciar sonido alguno, pues sus labios se encontraban sellados por una especie de cinta adhesiva. Sin perder más tiempo trato de zafarse de sus ataduras, pero no consiguió nada más que sólo retorcerse de dolor por la presión de las cuerdas que apresaban sus extremidades. Se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en el suelo, al frotar su mejilla derecha y sentir el duro concreto frío y húmedo, pero ahora las preguntas eran: ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y por qué estaba ahí? Lo poco que su cabeza la permitía recordar es que había ido a jugar al Pachinko, un hombre le había contado sobre un juego clandestino para ganar mucho dinero y después de eso...Obscuridad y la borrosa imagen de un rostro...Algo había de inquietante en él.

Y como un balde de agua fría, todos los recuerdos que había tenido ya por varios meses, regresaron rápidamente a su cabeza... ¡No podía ser posible! Sería mucha coincidencia que se tratara de él...

Osomatsu era un muchacho optimista de la vida, que parecía nada preocuparle y sólo estar a la expectativa del día; pero muy en su interior, conocía bien los demonios de sus miedos que le asechaban muy de cerca y aunque siempre trataba de mantener la mejor actitud para él y todas las personas que le rodeaban, no podía evitar sentirse hostigado por éstos en varios momentos de su vida. Sin embargo, nunca imagino que de manera sorpresiva tendría que enfrentarse a uno de ellos...

Aún sumergido en sus pensamientos, con miedo y desesperación, continuaba tratando de aflojar sus ataduras, al menos uno de los nudos tendría que desprenderse por tanto movimiento, sin embargo a como lo sentía, nada cambiaba...La venda que bloqueaba su vista sólo entorpecía más sus intenciones de liberarse y lo único que conseguía era darse algunos topes, para desgracia de su cabeza que aún continuaba con leves mareos, con una pared que se encontraba cerca de él y algunos objetos pesados, que él creía eran cajas de cartón por su consistencia.

Sólo le quedaba confiar en sus sentidos para poder librarse de esa situación antes de que la cosa empeorara, pues a cada momento que el tiempo avanzaba, el miedo que lo comía internamente se hacía más grande.

Froto un poco más sus muñecas contra el frío suelo y por fin pudo sentir con éxito como el nudo de las cuerdas se aflojaba un poco, sin embargo su felicidad fue efímera, pues a los pocos segundos el sonido de una puerta abriéndose acompañado de unos sigilosos pasos, lo regreso a su realidad.

Sudo frío y casi por instinto quedo paralizado, como si los sonidos que producía la goma de la suela de esos zapatos al hacer contacto con el suelo, le ordenaran que no moviera un solo centímetro de su ser. Cuando creyó que no podía estar más atemorizado, escucho una risa macabra muy cerca de su oído derecho y la sensación de un metal muy frío y afilado en su cuello lo hizo perder el control completamente.

-Osomatsu...Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos...Je je je – Presiono fuerte la barbilla del menor mientras deslizaba con suavidad el filo del cuchillo que con vigor sostenía en el cuello de su asustada presa.

La tenebrosa voz del hombre resonó en todo el ser del muchacho de cabellos obscuros. Ahora no había duda era él...su voz, el cuchillo, esa asquerosa sensación de miedo; la persona que esperaba nunca más en la vida volver a encontrarla en su camino estaba ahí nuevamente.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas saludarme? – Dejo la labor de acariciar la barbilla del más joven para pasar su mano izquierda al cuello de éste y presionarlo con algo de fuerza en señal de enfado y burla, lastimándolo – Que malos modales tienes niño, veo que en eso no has cambiado nada

-Mmmmphh- Se quejo el menor al sentir como agredían su cuello dificultando así más su agitada respiración

-¡Oh! ya veo, ha sido todo mi culpa, permíteme ayudarte con esto... - Tomo nuevamente su afilado cuchillo y lo coloco en una de las suave mejillas de Osomatsu, rosando nuevamente su piel con el filo y haciéndola sangrar un poco, logrando así quitar la cinta que cubría su boca sin ningún cuidado alguno.

-Ahhhhhh! – El menor se quejo al sentir dolor en su piel y no tardo en degustar el sabor de su propia sangre que brotaba de la comisura recién hecha por esa arma filosa en su labio superior.

-Bien, mucho mejor ¿Qué tal si me cuentas un poco de ti? ¿Cómo ha ido tu vida desde la última vez que nos vimos? – Pregunto con descaro el otro, usando un tono de voz más dulce y suave, mientras sentaba al menor en su regazo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Por su parte, Osomatsu estaba lleno de terror, las palabras no salían de su garganta y a duras penas podía balbucear algunas cosas que no se entendían. Agradecía mucho aún tener la venda en sus ojos, temía ver más claramente a lo que se enfrentaba, aunque también estaba consciente que pronto todo empeoraría a cómo iban las cosas. Los recuerdos de cuando era un niño estaban nuevamente ahí, como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo y tuviera diez años otra vez; se sentía muy vulnerable

-¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta! ¡Mierda! ¡Contesta! – El abrupto cambio de voz nuevamente vino acompañado de un fuerte golpe al estomago del menor que por un rato lo dejo sin aire

-Ahhh..ahh... - Trataba de recuperar el airé perdido por el golpe anterior, pero antes que pudiera recuperarse de esto volvió a sentir el filo del peligroso objeto entre su piel y la venda que llevaba en los ojos. Con un corte rápido y brusco, abriendo una pequeña herida en la piel cercana a su ojo izquierdo, la venda cayo lentamente al suelo, permitiéndole así ver el rostro de su atacante que se encontraba justo frente a él.

-¿Me recuerdas Osomatsu-kun? Ha pasado ya un largo tiempo ¿No crees? – Tomo sin cuidado el rostro del hijo mayor de la familia Matsuno y lo obligo a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, perturbando más a éste.

Él, la persona que por mucho tiempo había aquejando en lo más profundo de sus pesadillas y temores, sin dejarlo dormir tranquilamente desde su dulce infancia, siempre con el temor de que esté volviera y pudiera hacer más daño a él y los suyos, más daño del que ya una vez había hecho y que inconscientemente continuo haciendo. Su rostro maltratado, lleno de heridas y arrugas de la edad, sólo empeoraban su atemorizante aspecto que junto con esos peligrosos ojos que lo veían fijamente, señalándolo como su presa directo para atacarlo y su maliciosa sonrisa que mostraba sus brillantes dientes casi afilados, llenaban al muchacho pelinegro de un profundo temor interno que por un buen rato lo dejo mudo.

Sus músculos estaban muy tensos, el corazón le latía muy rápido y sólo atinaba a dar grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento perdido por el susto y de paso el golpe anterior. Todas las horribles imágenes de sus recuerdos que tanto censuraba en su mente con manchas borrosas para no sufrir más, regresaron a él sin avisar: Los abusos, golpes, maltratos, amenazas...Ya no eran suposiciones suyas, lo que tanto temía estaba ahí ahora...Tougou-san.

-Vaya luces algo sorprendido, je je, ¿Pensaste que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver? – Sin cuidado alguno jalo fuertemente el cabello detrás de la nunca de Osomatsu, causando que éste gritara de dolor – ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tuve que soportar encerrado en esa inmunda cárcel? No ¿Cierto?... – Soltó los cabellos del menor de su brusco agarre, para después dirigirse a la parte superior de la cabeza de éste y empezar a acariciar con suavidad cada hebra de su cuero cabelludo por mechones – Bueno eso no importa ahora...Porque estás aquí y vamos a pasarla muy bien.

\- ¿Qu..qué quieres...qué quieres de mi? ... – Con mucho temor, apenas en un pequeño hilo de voz, con el poco valor y aliento que logro reunir, se animo por fin a dirigirse verbalmente a su atacante. Estaba muy aterrado, cada acción que ese hombre realizaba sólo lograba ponerlo peor. Tenía que hacer algo...

-¿Qué quiero de ti? ... Qué buena pregunta Osomatsu-kun – Sin mucha delicadeza tomo uno de los mechones que seguía acariciando y lo atrajo hasta su nariz, exhalando todo el olor de ese suave cabello que tenía en sus manos – Vaya, tu cabello huele muy bien – Soltó el cuero cabelludo del muchacho y con una de sus manos apretó muy fuerte las mejillas del muchacho, obligándolo a acercar su rostro hasta el de él, mientras que con su otra mano volvía a darle leves apretones y rasguños al cuello de su víctima. Exhalo con satisfacción cerca de la boca de su acompañante – Puedo sentir tu miedo – Con placer lamió el labio superior del jovencito, que minutos antes había sido herido por su cuchillo causando una comisura en éste; no conforme con esto y disfrutando del terror que invadía al pobre Osomatsu, mordió con placer la pequeña herida succionando un poco de la sangre que brotaba de ésta.

El más joven, lleno de temor y asco, entro en estado de alerta total y por inercia, recordó que la atadura de sus muñecas estaba floja, por lo que procedió a defenderse, soltando esas cuerdas y propinando un puñetazo con su mano derecha al mayor, para quitárselo de encima.  
Logro separarse de él con éxito, pero su plan no salió del todo bien, pues para su desgracia no recordaba que tenía sus piernas y pies atados también, por lo que al tratar de huir, sólo consiguió caerse al suelo. Rápidamente trato de deshacer los nudos de esas sogas, pero estaba tan desesperado por huir de ahí que no lograba atinar bien al amarre de éstos, estaban muy apretados en un nudo ciego; sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo, tenía que aprovechar que Tougou estaba aún recuperándose del golpe y tratar de llegar a la puerta como fuera; se arrastro rápidamente sin importarle las raspadas que se estaba dando en sus rodillas a través de su pantalón de mezclilla. Sólo un poco más ¡Tenía que escapar de ese lugar!

Para su mala suerte, la reacción que causo el golpe que le propino a su secuestrador, no duro más que unos segundos; prontamente recuperado, se tomo su tiempo y entre la sangre que le hervía de ira por la agresión recibida y el gusto de ver al muchacho tratar desesperadamente de huir lleno de terror como un animal arrinconado por un cazador, sentía una gran sensación de placer, tanto así que se tomo el tiempo para deleitar su vista observándolo unos segundos más y acercarse a él nuevamente con mucho vigor.

Por su parte Osomatsu, estaba ya casi cerca de la puerta, no quería voltear a ver a Tougou, simplemente no quería, sólo quería huir de ahí, pero antes de que estuviera a punto de tocarla con su mano derecha, aún adormecida por la incómoda posición de las ataduras, sintió cómo era jalado muy fuertemente de su cuero cabelludo nuevamente y arrastrado contra su voluntad hasta el interior de esa horrible habitación húmeda – ¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Quiero rime de aquí! – Se quejo y grito por clemencia, pero a cambio sólo recibió un golpe en la espalda contra el duro concreto de la pared al ser aventando a ésta con brusquedad.

-Parece que no has entendido en qué juego te encuentras – Sin piedad, golpeo fuertemente el estomago del muchacho con una patada, provocando que éste escupiera sangre y saliva, producto el fuerte golpe recibido – Muy mal, considerando que eres alguien que gusta de jugar mucha clase de juegos – Continuo su labor de seguir pateando su estomago, piernas y brazos con crueldad, como si con cada golpe estableciera sus reglas – Bueno, quizá es mi culpa, no te he explicado la regla más importante de este juego Osomatsu-kun...-Posiciono uno de sus pies sobre la cabeza del muchacho, aplastándola levemente en señal de victoria , mientras que el pobre chico sólo podía gritar y derramar lagrimas por el dolor que estaba sufriendo en su cuerpo– Antes que nada debes de tener una cosa muy en claro, si estás en este lugar es por tu culpa, todo lo que te pase aquí siempre será causado por tu propia culpa. Nadie más es responsable de esto...Y yo como una buena persona, te ayudaré con eso – Se sentó arriba de su pecho, sin ninguna compasión aplastándolo fuertemente, mientras acariciaba con rudeza las mejillas de Osomatsu tomando fuertemente su rostro entre sus 2 manos – Eres un chico muy malo, pero tranquilo, obedece muy bien en todo lo que te digo y nada te pasara, incluso todo lo contrario, puede llegar a gustarte...- Desocupo una de las manos que rasguñaban las mejillas del menor y la acerco hasta la cremallera de su pantalón, abriéndola y provocando que el menor temblara aterrorizado al escuchar cómo está se abría lentamente.

No era tonto, sabía muy bien las intenciones de ese peligroso hombre. Asustado se armo de valor y reunió fuerzas para poder zafar sus brazos y empujar al mayor para quitárselo de encima, pero esto no funcionó muy bien y sólo consiguió un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda que lo atonto durante unos segundos.

-Bueno, parece que tú no aprendes por las buenas – Acto seguido subió nuevamente la cremallera del pantalón y con una de sus manos tomo ambos brazos del menor, tras su espalda, inmovilizándolo completamente y con su otra mano lo jalo fuertemente de su cabello nuevamente y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación, donde Osomatsu pudo visualizar un pasillo obscuro muy largo, que contaba con una tenue iluminación de un foco que parpadeaba cada 5 segundos.

En los costados del pasillo había algunas puertas, unas más deterioradas que otras, pero no pudo fijarse bien a detalle de todo esto, pues en ese momento luchaba con todas fuerzas, entre gritos y jalones para que ese hombre lo soltara, no sabía a dónde lo llevaba ni que nuevas intenciones tendría con él. Aún continuaba despavorido por la anterior acción de Tougou, sabía que era peligroso, lo conocía muy bien para su desgracia...No quería volver a revivir eso, no otra vez, no cuando esos recuerdos ya estaban sellados en su mente.

-Por favor, suéltame, no diré nada de ti, sólo déjame ir ¡Por favor! – Volvió a suplicar piedad, pero esto no funciono y recibió como respuesta que lo jalaran más fuerte de su cabello. Repentinamente sintió como el hombre soltaba sus brazos, pero antes de que Osomatsu pudiera intentar algo, el frío de un metal en su nunca lo paralizo en un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo

-Osomatsu...Quiero que entiendas que no estoy jugando y si no quieres que esto termine de una vez aquí, será mejor que hagas caso en lo que digo – Pronuncio en un tono de voz suave y calmada, mientras sostenía con su mano derecha un revolver 38, el cual lo empujaba con satisfacción en la nunca del menor – Un solo movimiento de mi dedo por error y ya no estarás más en este mundo

El menor comprendió la situación en la que estaba, de eso no podría librarse, al menos de momento no, con sus piernas atadas y brazos débiles por los golpes propinados anteriormente, sería difícil correr ágilmente de ese lugar, lo mejor era hacerle caso y después buscaría algún plan para salir de ahí. No hizo más movimiento y se dejo llevar por los arrastres del mayor mientras seguía sintiendo el contacto de esa arma con su nuca.

-Así está mejor, todo es por tu bien Osomatsu-kun... - No tardo ni 2 minutos en llegar a su destino, una puerta de metal oxidado que con alevosía la abrió de una patada. Observo un momento al chico que se encontraba jadeando lentamente, era obvio que no estaba en el mejor estado después de recibir tantos golpes, pero la diversión apenas comenzaba y él como buen cazador, quería disfrutar completamente de todas las reacciones de su joven víctima, lo llevaría hasta la locura...

-¿Ves eso? – Encendió la luz de esa habitación, que no era muy diferente a la que habían estado anteriormente: Sucia, húmeda y pequeña, pero había algo por lo que ésta destacaba principalmente. Señalo con su dedo, justo en medio, se encontraba un enrome tubo metálico, lo suficientemente amplio y grande, por el que fácilmente una persona podría entrar – Lo prepare especialmente para ti, tu lugar favorito – Dijo en tono de burla, obligando al menor a mirar esa gran estructura.

Por un momento, la mente del menor se quedo en blanco y una avalancha de recuerdos lo atormentaba nuevamente. Ese tubo, era igual a los ductos de agua que se encontraban cerca de su casa cuando era niño, grandes y fríos, testigos de los horribles y tortuosos abusos que el mayor le propino en la etapa más dulce de su vida y que con descaro y sin piedad había arrebatado su inocencia. Dolor y gritos invadieron su cabeza al continuar recordando. No atino a hacer otra cosa más que mirar con terror y continuar pidiendo clemencia ¿Qué le esperaba ahora?

-Veo que lo recuerdas, me alegra que te guste, ya que esto es sólo para ti. Te lo has ganado, por tu culpa, te has ganado esto – Jalo al menor que seguía en shock por los recuerdos y sin mucho cuidado lo tiro al suelo donde aplasto su espalda nuevamente con su pie derecho sin dejar de sostener el arma de fuego que apuntaba al chico con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra abría una compuerta que sellaba ese tubo de metal por la parte superior. Sin batallar mucho, rápidamente la abrió y miro a su interior sonriendo maliciosamente.

Levanto al chico en brazos y lo miro con una sonrisa tranquila, tomando la barbilla de este para poder verse ambos a los ojos nuevamente. Se dio cuenta que el menor lo miraba muy aterrado, conocía bien cuál era su miedo, sabía que esos traumas de la infancia lo seguían aquejando y con voz dulce pronuncio: "No te preocupes Osomatsu-kun, estás aquí para pagar por tu culpa, pero no debes ser un chico malo, porque así como tú estás aquí en este momento alguno de tus hermanos puede tener un accidente de regreso a casa, quizá después de jugar un partido de Baseball, durante el concierto de una Idol, fuera de la cafetería o en la propia casa...¿No quieres que algo les suceda por tu culpa, verdad?"

Eso último había dejado atónito al muchacho, una cosa era que le pasara algo a él por su culpa, pero su familia, eso no se lo perdonaría jamás. Muchos escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de ese hombre y describir con exactitud las situaciones en las que sabía a la perfección que sus hermanos se encontraban. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar algún otro sonido, sin darse cuenta, ya tenía sobre sus labios los de su acompañante. En un beso arrebatado, brusco, necesitado y lleno de placer, el mayor saboreo con alevosía y maldad los suaves labios de su víctima, sin compasión alguna los mordía y succionaba fuertemente, abriendo nuevas heridas en éstos hasta que dio paso a su lengua para encontrarse con la del más joven, la cual también disfruto un rato entre el contacto de ambas y algunos pequeños mordiscos que le propinaba. Pasado un rato, se separo de Osomatsu para tomar aire y vio a éste con satisfacción al observar como batallaba para recuperar el aire y tosía del asco producido.

-Muy bien, es hora de que te deje sólo un rato para que reflexiones de tus actos. Y recuerda bien, así como fácilmente pude traerte hasta acá, alguno de tus hermanos también puede venir a hacerte compañía para que no te sientas tan solito. Por tu culpa acabaran en desgracia, me la pensaré esta noche entre sí hago algo o no a uno de ellos por tus faltas de respeto de este día – Sin previo aviso, tomo al muchacho nuevamente en brazos y de buenas a primeras lo arrojo hasta el fondo de ese tubo metálico, donde éste cayó en un montón de tierra acumulada que amortiguo un poco su violenta caída – Quizá encuentres la manera de hacerme cambiar de parecer, pero recuerda mientras estés aquí, cada cosa que te suceda a ti o a ellos, será tu culpa...Buenas noches mi pequeño Osomatsu - Volvió a colocar la gran puerta que sellaba esa curiosa estructura, puerta que contaba con algunos agujeros para que el aire circulara y un poco de luz llegará hasta la profunda obscuridad de ese horrible calabozo. Cerro con candado y con una carcajada burlona y maliciosa se retiro de ese lugar relamiéndose los labios. Ya llegaría el momento de volver a disfrutar el placer de tener ese cuerpo tan joven debajo de él, tan obediente y lleno de temor . Él no tendría que hacer nada, pues el mismo Osomatsu es el que vendría hacía él suplicando por más.

No tardo mucho en despabilarse de la caída y comenzó a gritar por ayuda, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, sus hermanos corrían peligro con ese malvado hombre; estaba lleno de miedo y desesperación por no poder hacer nada. Se dio unos momentos para cortar como fuera las sogas que aún apresaban a sus entumidas piernas y tobillos y rápidamente busco la manera de salir de ahí. Estaba muy oscuro y por los pequeños agujeros de esa escotilla, apenas entraba un poco de luz, estaba muy alto, definitivamente era un pozo muy profundo. Después de unos intentos más en saltar y escalar, tratando de llegar a la superficie, cayó en resignación al no lograr nada y sólo conseguir empeorar las heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo. Con tristeza se recostó en el suelo, apaciguando un poco el dolor de sus heridas y dolor de cabeza, maldiciéndose internamente por no ser más precavido en sus actos. Si no lo hubiera hecho enojar así, si hubiera aguantado un poco el dolor, si no hubiera sido tan codicioso por conseguir más dinero y remontándose a muchos años atrás, si hubiera tenido más cuidado con ese hombre, nada de esto estaría pasando ni él ni su familia estarían en tal peligro nuevamente.

Unas suaves lágrimas se deslizaron sigilosas por sus mejillas acompañadas de un callado llanto lleno de desesperación que suplicaba por ayuda. Daba lo mismo si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, casi no podía ver nada, estaba muy obscuro y con este último pensamiento entre sollozos cayó nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Domingo 01 de Julio 15:30 hrs

Llenos de decepción y tristeza, Karamatsu y Choromatsu dieron un último rondín a la ciudad. Ese día no se habían dedicado a nada más que fuera buscar alguna pista de su hermano Osomatsu, para su mala fortuna, la poca esperanza de que con la luz del día lograrían encontrar algo, se desvaneció como una nube de humo.

Ninguno había tenido apetito ese día, la incertidumbre los comía poco a poco internamente. Habían acudido a la oficina de policía desde la madrugada, sin embargo se les había explicado que para proceder a una denuncia de una persona desaparecida, tendrían que pasar al menos 24 horas, más si se trataba de un adulto. Esto no los detuvo y los cinco hermanos, buscaron por todas las calles húmedas alguna pista de su hermano. Para su poca fortuna, la lluvia había cesado un poco y aunque aún caían del cielo algunas gotas constantemente, esto les permitía poder buscar alguna pista con más facilidad.

Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu se habían dado a la tarea de sacar varias copias de una fotografía de su hermano de cuerpo completo, gracias al cielo encontraron una donde portaba la ropa que llevaba el día de su desaparición. Preguntaron por todos los lugares que recorrieron y aunque a veces de forma graciosa, les respondían que lo estaban viendo enfrente suyo, refiriéndose a ellos mismos por su parecido, no era momento de bromear con ello.

La cosa estaba empeorando, ya era la tarde y aún no tenían ni una sola pista de su picaron hermano. Choromatsu había decidió extender más el tiempo límite antes de entrar en alerta y tener que acudir y molestar a sus padres con la mala noticia. Sabía bien que la salud de su madre en los últimos meses no iba del todo bien, una cosa así sólo la empeoraría, era por eso que tenían que agotar todos sus recursos hasta el último.

Por su parte Ichimatsu, decidió buscar muy bien por los callejones, si bien no era una persona que socializara tan bien en las calles de la ciudad, conocía muy bien los callejones cada vez que buscaba felinos a los cuales alimentar con un poco de comida para gatos. Recordó las calles donde Chibita había visto a su hermano mayor el día anterior y se dispuso a revisar callejón por callejón, en alguno tenía que a ver una pista, algo, lo que sea que lo llevará al paradero de Osomatsu.

Sin muchos resultados por un buen rato de revisar varios de éstos, por fin llego a uno que se encontraba bastante cerca de un Motel, el cual denotaba en toda su facha su mala imagen, sin duda un lugar en el que no le gustaría entrar. Inspeccionando bien el callejón, se dio cuenta que este era bastante profundo y que a lo lejos se escuchaban una serie de voces en su interior, sin perder más tiempo, se acerco sigiloso cual gato hasta donde provenían estos sonidos y se encontró con una pequeña multitud de gente reunida alrededor de una mesa, apostando, jugando y bebiendo alcohol a más no poder.

-¿Será posible que Osomatsu se encentre aquí?


	4. Miedo

_Capítulo 4: Miedo_

Miro con curiosidad la multitud de gente que se concentraba en el fondo de ese obscuro callejón. Hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y adultos, aunque más de estos últimos, todos mirando con mucha atención el juego de azar que se efectuaba en aquella mesa redonda, desgastada por su uso y tiempo de vida.

Se pregunto si su hermano tenía conocimiento de esto o mejor aún: Si participaba en dicho juego, de ser así, quizá había estado en ese lugar el día de ayer; no perdía nada con tratar de investigar un poco más, tal vez encontraría alguna pista de su paradero.

Cauteloso y cuidadoso, se acerco más y logro subirse a un montón de cajas de madera que se encontraban apiladas en una de las paredes, de este modo tendría una mejor vista del panorama y pasaría inadvertido por los presentes. Para Ichimatsu era muy común hacer este tipo de cosas cada que ayudaba a gatos en peligro, por lo que hábilmente trepo en las cajas sin causar ningún tipo de ruido.

Ya en lo más alto, pudo contemplar un mejor panorama de la situación de aquel lugar. Tenía la leve esperanza de encontrar a Osomatsu entre toda esa muchedumbre, pero ninguno de los rostros de esas personas le resulto familiar. Se dio tiempo para analizar bien la situación: En el centro de la mesa se podían distinguir muchas cartas de Poker, fichas, dados y una pequeña montaña que estaba formada por muchos billetes y monedas. Alrededor de la mesa, dos sujetos eran los protagonistas del actual juego: Uno de aspecto más joven que el otro, cabello obscuro y largo recogido en una cola de caballo que vestía un elegante traje negro y una gabardina larga color azul rey. Mientras que su contrincante, que resaltaba por tener más arrugas en su rostro, cabello corto también obscuro, pero con unas visibles canas que se asomaban en algunas de las fibras de ese cuero cabelludo, vestía de igual elegancia en colores obscuros, siendo el negro, rojo y café los que más predominaban en toda su ropa. Parecía una costumbre de esta gente usar gabardinas, pensó Ichimatsu, al ver que no sólo ellos, si no mucha gente del público portaba gabardinas largas, le pareció un poco curioso y gracioso este detalle. Si trataban de pasar desapercibidos ante la gente, esa no era la mejor opción o al menos él lo veía así, definitivamente no confiaría en nadie que llevará esas sospechosas ropas.

Volvió a prestar atención al juego al parecer estaba a punto de terminar, el menor de los dos sujetos analizaba bien las cartas que sostenía en su mano izquierda, tomo las últimas cartas que le quedaban, la observo por un momento y sonrió para el mismo, seguramente pensaba que con eso obtendría un punto a su favor en el juego. Con seguridad las coloco en el centro de la mesa esperando el turno de su contrincante. Se tomo unos segundos para darse el lujo de adelantar su victoria y mirar con orgullo y satisfacción al hombre de edad avanzada, estaba seguro que ganaría esta ronda, no podía perder, nada vencería a su corrida de 7, 8, 9, J y Q. Sin embargo para su desdicha, no esperaba que al momento en que el otro hombre colocara sus cartas de juego, se encontraría con la sorpresa de que éste tenía una perfecta corrida de trébol.

El resultado era obvio, él había perdido, todo lo que había apostado, lo último que le quedaba de dinero, ahora era propiedad de ese viejo. El mayor sonrió con satisfacción encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras el crupier arrimaba la pila de dinero que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa. Tenía ya experiencia en estos juegos desde hace bastantes años, era imposible que alguien más joven tratara de si quiera ganarle. El público más experimentado sabía el resultado y como siempre apostaban por este hombre sin dudar, ahora a aquellos ganadores se hacían acreedores de un porcentaje de dinero puesto por el desafortunado perdedor.

No conforme con el resultado y su perdida, sabía que algo andaba mal, estaba muy seguro de su victoria, había analizado muy bien cada carta y cada turno del juego, casi podía asegurar que ese sujeto había hecho trampa y eso no se quedaría así. Con mucha rabia saco una pistola del bolsillo interno de su saco y sin titubear apunto al hombre que se encontraba justo frente a él viendo a éste con odio a los ojos

-¡Maldito! Has hecho trampa, sé muy bien que esas cartas no estaban en tu mano, haz colocado esas cartas en algún momento, ¡Maldita rata asquerosa! – Vociferó con furia mientras apuntaba con más firmeza la pistola en su mano justo hacía la frente de su oponente

Los presentes inmediatamente comenzaron a alterarse con lo sucedido, algunos corrían a los al rededores para ponerse a salvo en caso de que las municiones de esa arma de fuego comenzarán a bailar en el aire. Otros más estaban listos y preparados con sus armas para unirse al ataque según fuera su bando.

-Je, vaya ¿No se ha mordido la lengua señor Izumi? – Pregunto con voz tranquila el hombre de mayor edad a la par que se levantaba de su asiento – Esas palabras no vienen apropiadas en su boca cuando aquí la rata tramposa es otra – Con fuerza y rapidez, volteo la mesa de una sola patada, dejando al descubierto que en la parte inferior de ésta se encontraba un compartimiento adherido a la madera, el cual contenía un nuevo mazo de cartas de poker – Vaya que eres nuevo por aquí, este truco es sólo de pobres cobardes y asqueroso tramposos como tú – Sin titubear un momento y aprovechando que el otro se encontraba distraído al ser descubierto, del bolsillo de su pantalón extrajo una pequeña pistola que con un hábil y rápido movimiento, tiro del gatillo y una munición rozo con el brazo derecho del hombre de coleta de caballo, hiriéndolo gravemente y por consecuencia haciéndolo perder completamente el control de su arma.

Kenzo Inoue, era un hombre que ya tenía bastante tiempo de experiencia en el bajo mundo, era muy conocido por ser hábil y astuto en los juegos de azar, así como también experto en armas de fuego. Calculador y frío, cual criminal también era desde su juventud

-Sí, justo como lo pensaba de un novato como tú – Sin ninguna piedad disparo en la pierna izquierda del más joven, provocando que éste cayera al suelo terriblemente herido – Perdona esto, pero es que disfruto más cuando veo la cara de agonía de basuras como la tú

El otro sólo gritaba y se quejaba de dolor, no se esperaba un ataque tan rápido y hábil por parte de aquel viejo. Le habían hablado mucho de él, pero no creía que fuera así de peligroso. Ahora sólo le quedaba implorar piedad para que no le matase en ese lugar.

Por otra parte, Ichimatsu quien en todo momento se mantuvo cauteloso, veía horrorizado la sangrienta escena, rezaba mucho porque su querido hermano no hubiera estado ahí de ningún modo, esa gente era muy peligrosa. Observo como parte del público empezó a correr atemorizado al ver lo sucedido, temeroso de que ellos también salieran lastimados, pues la otra parte e la gente que no huía de ese lugar, se enfrentaba en riñas diferenciados por bandos, los que estaban a favor del señor Inoue, que obviamente ganaban por mayoría y algunos otros que defendían al joven inexperto Izumi.

Ya había visto demasiado y para su mala fortuna no había encontrado ninguna pista, era hora de que el cuarto hijo de la familia Matsuno también abandonara ese lugar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. Sin embargo al tratar de colarse por una escalerilla de escape que daba directo al techo del edificio de al lado, resbalo en la caja de madera, pues una de las personas que corría había tropezando torpemente en su intento por escapar desesperadamente de ese lugar, provocando que las demás cajas apiladas se movieran y causaran de inmediato un derrumbe, tumbando al pobre de Ichimatsu sobre éstas, cayendo para su mala fortuna bastante cerca del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el enfrentamiento.

Ichimatsu habría pasado inadvertido mezclándose entre el público, de no ser porque uno de los sujetos que se unían a la riña contra los seguidores de Izumi, noto la presencia del asustado muchacho que ya hacía entre los escombros de la madera.

-¡Hey! ¡Miren lo que encontré! – Llamo la atención de sus colegas – Un gatito asustado – Se mofo burlándose de la lastimera apariencia del muchacho y tomo sin cuidado el cuello de su sudadera levantándolo por los aires - Éste no estaba en el público, no recuerdo haberlo visto en el registro de la apuesta de hoy ¿Acaso estabas espiando mocoso?

Ichimatsu pasmado por la repentina agresión de aquel hombre, con voz titubeante sólo atino a decir: "Yo sólo pasaba por aquí..."

-¿Pasabas por aquí? Pues me parece que estabas metiéndote en asuntos dónde no te llaman – Sacudió con fuerza el cuerpo de Ichimatsu a lo que éste respondió, para librarse de su agresor con una fuerte mordida en la mano que sostenía el cuello de su sudadera, soltándolo al instante en el suelo

-¡Maldito! – Se quejo con rabia del dolor que sentía en su mano por la dolorosa mordida que Ichimatsu le había propinado, momento que éste aprovecho para correr, sin embargo para su mala suerte, su condición física no era la mejor y no pudo ser más rápido que esos sujetos, amigos de su principal agresor, que fácilmente lo emboscaron inmovilizando sus piernas y brazos entre ellos mismos – Me las vas a pagar ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? – Sin ninguna piedad empezó a propinar fuertes puñetazos al estomago del más joven, haciéndolo perder el aire por unos instantes. No conforme con eso, el agresor vio con satisfacción la cara agitada de Ichimatsu y como si se tratase de un saco empezó a propinarle una nueva ronda de puñetazos a sus mejillas.

El menor trataba con todas sus fuerzas de librarse de la opresión de aquellos sujetos, cerraba fuertemente sus ojos tratando de bloquear el dolor y humillación que aquel bruto le propinaba sin misericordia alguna. Los otros sujetos que miraban extasiados el dolor de su víctima, no pudieron contenerse y rápidamente como buitres comenzaron también a agredir al menor de diferentes formas: Lo golpeaban en sus piernas, sus brazos y algunos de ellos no tardaron en sacar sus afiladas navajas de bolsillo con las que hicieron algunos brutales cortes en la piel del Ichimatsu, destrozaron parte de sus ropas - ¡Malditos! ¡Déjenme! No se les ocurra tocarme o ya verán...- Vociferaba con rabia al pensar lo peor, se sentía tan humillado al no poder hacer nada para defenderse

-Oigan amigos, tengo una idea – Hablo uno de ellos – ¿Por qué no jugamos ruleta rusa con el muchacho? – El pobre Ichimatsu se aterro al escuchar esas palabras, nunca había visto ese juego, pero sabía muy bien a lo que se referían – En ese momento tembló de miedo y comenzó a gritar por ayuda derramando algunas lagrimas de terror e impotencia.

-¡No! ¡Malditas basuras! ¡No se les ocurra! – Grito lo más fuerte que pudo, pero sus gritos fueron callados por un pedazo de tela que fue colocado en su boca para que no gritara a la par que ataban sus extremidades con una soga.

Para su mala o buena suerte, sus alaridos gritos llamaron la atención de Kenzo, quien aún se encontraba ajustando cuentas con el tramposo de Izumi. Miro un momento y se dio cuenta que sus aliados se encontraban muy entretenidos con un chico, esto no le hubiera extrañado en lo absoluto, si no porque se fijo con detalle en aquel muchacho y su apariencia le resulto un tanto familiar. No se quedo más con la duda y decidió ir a ver lo que pasaba con sus propios ojos.

-Después seguiremos con esto maldita sabandija – Arrojo de un puñetazo a Izumi contra un montón de basura, momento que éste, por más cobarde que se viera, aprovecho para escabullirse y huir. Ya se las vería también él con ese viejo, pero esta era la oportunidad para escapar y no perder la vida en aquel sitio.

-¡Mira cómo llora! Parece un gatito asustado – Se mofaba el grupo que torturaba a Ichimatsu, al ver a éste como con lágrimas en los ojos y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, trataba de liberarse de las ataduras que le impedían defenderse – Bueno, tenemos como 8 intentos, él que le pegue el primer tiro, los demás le pagaremos hoy todo el alcohol que quiera – Los demás sonrieron con malicia tomando sus turnos, pero en ese momento la fuerte voz de su jefe los detuvo.

-¿Qué mierda creen qué están haciendo? – El grupo de agresores se detuvo y de inmediato se pusieron a la orden de su superior - ¿Por qué están perdiendo el tiempo con este chico mientras tenemos cosas más importantes en que ocuparnos? – Se acerco más y vio con detalle la lastimera apariencia de Ichimatsu, quien ya hacía en el suelo junto a unas cuantas manchas de sangre, producto de los golpes recibidos por esas brutales bestias. Por un momento se quedo sorprendido, la apariencia de ese muchacho, era exactamente igual a la del chico del día anterior, pero rápidamente una frase en su cabeza comenzó a resonar: "Son sextillizos, probablemente veas a otros muy parecidos a él, pero no te preocupes yo te indicaré exactamente quién es él que me interesa"  
Con su pie volteo al muchacho boca arriba y así lo pudo apreciar más. El parecido era increíble, pero sin duda se trataba de uno de sus hermanos. Sin dudarlo, le propino una fuerte patada en su estomago, golpe que Ichimatsu ya no pudo aguantar más el desgaste físico y cayo inconsciente. Kenzo tomo su celular y prontamente le tomo una fotografía al lastimado muchacho, eso le serviría para verificar algunas cosas y probablemente le beneficiaría con otras.

-¡Oh! vamos jefe, sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos con el muchacho ¿Podemos terminar de hacerlo? - Alego uno de ellos tratando de convencer al señor Inoue - Además ya está muy mal herido, lo mejor será ayudarlo para que no sufra más y... - Pero fue interrumpido por Kenzo.

-Ya les he dicho que no, además... - Los sonidos de las sirenas de patrullas a la distancia no se hicieron esperar. Alguien había llamado a la policía, no tardaría en estar repleto de agentes aquel lugar, era momento de irse – Es hora de irnos, esos estúpidos no tardan en llegar y no quiero que mi negocio se vea arruinado sólo por divertirse con un miserable muchacho. Ya me escucharon ¡Vámonos!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquellos hombres ya habían abandonado el lugar al igual que toda la gente, que horas antes habían llenado de vida ese callejón con sus risas, gritos y palabras. Ahora sólo se encontraba el pobre Ichimatsu, débil, frágil e inconsciente entre los escombros de aquellas cajas de madera. Nunca se imagino que tendría que pasar por semejante situación al tratar de investigar un poco en aquel callejón.

Después de unos minutos la policía se hizo presente y rápidamente, 4 oficiales bajaron de sus patrullas para revisar el lugar.

-¡Policía! ¡Manos arriba todos! – Se internaron más en el lugar y comenzaron a registrar muy bien todo, al parecer no se encontraba ya nadie ahí, sólo había mucha basura, cajas de cartón y extrañamente cartas de poker regadas por el suelo. Alguien les había notificado que una riña se estaba llevando a cabo, probablemente los pandilleros ya habían huido, pero aún así los 4 oficiales decidieron inspeccionar todo el lugar. Al llegar al fondo de ese callejón descubrieron a un muchacho que ya hacía inconsciente, atado de piernas y brazos, severamente lastimado. Sin más tiempo que perder llamaron a una unidad médica.

Correr, correr lo más rápido que podía, tenía que escapar lo más pronto posible a pesar de que sus piernas ya se encontraban muy cansadas, de ningún modo quería voltear a tras, tenía tanto miedo de encarar a ese horrible monstruo que lo perseguía. No tenía idea de cuánto y desde cuándo había empezado a correr, pero sentía que entre más lo hacía su alrededor se tornaba más obscuro, se sentía perdido.

Sus débiles piernas flaquearon por un momento y termino cayendo al suelo raspándose las rodillas, lloraba por los raspones hechos, pero no era momento de llorar, tenía que seguir antes de que "Él" lo alcanzara. Tenía que advertir a su familia del peligro, no podía retrasarse más, sin importar cuánto dolor y miedo sintiera en aquellos momentos. Continúo corriendo y con alegría visualizo su hogar; derramo unas lágrimas de alegría al sentirse seguro dentro de éste. Por fin sentía la protección de su casa, ahí ya no pasaría nada. Sin más tiempo que perder llamo a sus padres y hermanos por ayuda: "¡Mamá, Papá, hermanos! Él, él es una mala persona, quiere hacernos daños, por favor, tenemos que hacer algo antes que nos lastime" Gritaba con fuerza, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta, todo estaba muy silencioso. Se adentro más a la casa y no veía a nadie, en el jardín, la sala, el comedor, los pasillos...No había nadie...

¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Acaso habían salido? Un fuerte grito lleno de desesperación y dolor saco al pequeño de sus pensamientos, asustándole y volviendo el ambiente aún más tétrico de lo que ya se encontraba. Con mucho terror, Osomatsu volteo a la escalera que conducía a la planta alta de la casa, lugar de donde había venido ese escalofriante grito. Se armo de valor y se dirigió a ésta para ver qué pasaba, con sus frágiles y pequeñas manos, tomo el pasador de la escalera y se dispuso a subir con pasos lentos y cautelosos, no sabía que había arriba, pero tenía mucho miedo de descubrirlo.

Un horrible escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir como en su mano derecha se deslizaba un líquido que escurría por todo el pasa manos. Rojo, de un vivo color rojo era esa sustancia que poco a poco cubría su mano; miro con horror la escena y lentamente sus ojos siguieron el camino de sangre hacía arriba, encontrándose con la sorpresa que había al final de la escalera donde ya hacía el cuerpo de uno de sus hermanos encima del pasa manos, inerte, desangrándose poco a poco y con un puñado de cuchillos clavados en su espalda, como si alguien lo hubiera colocado a propósito ahí para decorar más el tétrico panorama.

El menor soltó un grito ahogado lleno de terror, miro horrorizado sus temblorosas manos manchadas por la sangre de su difunto hermano, ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar arrojándose al suelo, para empezar a gritar llantos desconsolados. Estaba completamente aterrado y en estado de shock por tan horrenda imagen que acaba de ver.

En medio de su estado de shock escucho una voz que lo llamo por su nombre: "Osomatsu" El pequeño se limpió los ojos y con miedo volvió a voltear a la escalera, para ver quién lo llamaba, sin embargo rápidamente se arrepintió de esto. No podía creer que sus ojos vieran una escena más horrible de la que acaba de ver, pero así era y ahí estaba: Los cuerpos de sus demás hermanos y también los de sus padres, regados por toda la escalera como si se tratasen de simples muñecos. La sangre de estos escurría como agua por cada escalón de esa escalera, llegando hasta los pies del menor, sintiendo escalofríos y mucho horror al sentir el contacto de ese rojo y tibio liquido con su piel. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había pasado esto? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso todo esto había sido su culpa?  
Sus temblorosas manos se dirigieron hasta su cabeza, donde con desesperación comenzó a jalar de sus propios cabellos, como si de este modo pudiera borrar tan perturbadora escena. Lloraba y gritaba descontroladamente, su inocencia no le permitía entender esa situación, sólo sentía que todo eso había sido culpa suya.

Una mano ajena a él, acaricio los cabellos de la parte superior de su cabeza con dulzura a la par que una voz le susurraba al oído: "Eres un niño muy malo Osomatsu, mira lo que has hecho" El menor volteo horrorizado al escuchar esa tenebrosa voz tan cerca de él y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba él, el dueño de esa mano que acariciaba con descaro su cabeza: "Tougou" Su cuerpo entro en una especia de parálisis, ninguno de sus músculos le contestaba, ninguna palabra salía de su garganta, estaba completamente seca y sólo podía ver como se dejaba llevar por las temibles intenciones de ese hombre sin poder hacer nada para defenderse. Prontamente se encontró boca arriba, recostado en el suelo, mirando con horror como aquel monstruo le despojaba de sus ropas y comenzaba con lo impensable. Veía con mucho miedo su sonrisa, su temible sonrisa disfrutar plácidamente de su dolor, las garras de aquel sujeto estaban por todo su cuerpo, marcándolo y llevándolo a un mundo completamente diferente, un obscuro mundo en el que no quería estar más. Por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo notar como en una suave danza, los colores rojo, amarillo y naranja bailaban a su alrededor, consumiendo lentamente todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Derramo más lagrimas al ver como los cuerpos de su amada familia eran consumidos lentamente por el calor del fuego, convirtiéndoles en un instante en cenizas.

Miro nuevamente al cruel asesino, que aún se encontraba encima de él. Tenía un afilado cuchillo en su mano derecha, dispuesto a clavarlo en su agitado corazón, quizá sería lo mejor, ya nada importaba, todo estaba perdido, cerró sus ojos con resignación esperando su final, pero a cambio de sentir la fuerte puñalada que él esperaba, sólo sintió un leve rose de aquel filoso objeto en la mitad de su pecho.  
Abrió sus ojos y miro con desconcierto: Sólo era un corte en su pecho, no lo entendía, estaba seguro que ese hombre le mataría ahí, además Tougou ya no estaba. Miro a su alrededor y ya no había nada, ni las llamas, su casa, su familia...Todo estaba en blanco...

Confundido, se puso de pie y camino un poco... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso todo había sido sólo un sueño? Se preguntaba desconcertando por el repentino cambio de ambiente. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir su solitario camino, tropezó con una especie de piedra o eso pensó él. Cuando éste volteo a ver con qué había tropezado, horrorizado se encontró con una mano a medio salir de la tierra húmeda que se encontraba en el suelo. Volvió a caer y observo con detalle la espantosa imagen: De un gran bulto de tierra, sobresalían manos, pies y otras partes variadas de restos humanos, éstos eran cubiertos por montones de tierra que eran aventados desde el aire por una vieja pala. Una macabra risa lo obligo a voltear hacía el dueño de aquel objeto y se encontró nuevamente con su peor pesadilla: Tougou enterrando lentamente los cadáveres de sus hermanos y padres en aquel lugar. Para empeorar la situación y sin darle un sólo respiro al pobre niño, gritos, quejidos y lamentos comenzaron a escucharse por todos lados "¿Por qué Osomatsu? ¿Por qué nos has hecho esto? ¡Todo es tu culpa!"  
El pequeño rompió en llanto nuevamente, su frágil voz se quebró y sentía como poco a poco su lastimado corazón moría a pedazos, estaba completamente destrozado. Con alevosía aquel perverso hombre se acerco a él tocando con suavidad la marca que antes había dejado en el pecho de su indefensa víctima y susurro a su pequeño oído: "Esto es lo que le pasa a los niños desobedientes como tú, recuerda bien en tu mente y corazón esta imagen con la que tendrás que cargar el resto de tu vida. Si me hubieras obedecido tu familia seguiría con vida"

Una serie de horribles escalofríos recorrieron todo su cuerpo obligándolo a abrir pesada y rápidamente sus cansados ojos. Sintió la tierra debajo de él y apretó un puñado de ésta entre sus manos para tratar de reaccionar más rápidamente. Estaba de vuelta en la realidad, muy lejos de esas horrible pesadillas que desde hace años lo torturaban en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado dormido, no tenía idea de la hora que sería, pero sentía que había dormido bastante. Con tristeza recordó la situación en la que se encontraba al percatarse de la obscuridad que lo cubría en la penumbra de aquel frío y tenebroso lugar, pensándolo bien no estaba tan alejado de aquella tormentosa pesadilla. Sin mucho ánimo, aún con la terrible jaqueca que aquejaba en su cabeza con dolorosas punzadas en ésta y el recuerdo de tan horrendo sueño, se incorporo para tratar de sentarse y tomar algo de aire, se sentía muy agitado.

-¿Por qué tengo que soñar eso justo cuando me encuentro en una situación así? Qué fastidio...-Aplico un pequeño masaje a su sien con sus manos intentando que cesara un poco el dolor de cabeza. Miro a su alrededor y noto que no precisamente todo estaba tan obscuro. De los pequeños agujeros de la compuerta que sellaba ese gran ducto, entraba un poco más de luz desde el exterior, al parecer la luz de esa habitación había sido encendida, permitiendo así que ésta entrara un poco más por las profundidades de aquel tubo metálico. Reviso bien el entrono y para su sorpresa encontró una bolsa de plástico que no estaba ahí cuando él había sido arrojado a aquel frío lugar.

-¿Qué es esto? – se pregunto y de inmediato se acerco hasta donde ya hacía esa bolsa de plástico. La tomo y encontró una leyenda escrita en hoja de papel en su exterior que decía: "Come" que pudo leer gracias a la poca luz que entraba hasta donde él se encontraba. Indago en ella, no parecía peligrosa, más al revisar su interior y encontrarse con algunas botellas que contenían agua y jugo acompañadas de comida empaquetada. Esto le extraño bastante, por unos minutos dudo en tocar la comida, pues en su cabeza corría la idea de que ésta estuviera envenenada. Sin embargo, también tenía mucha hambre y su estomago le exigía algo de comida; era cierto que no tenía idea de qué hora era y desde cuándo estaba en confinamiento, pero lo que sí recordaba es que no había probado bocado desde la mañana del día en que lo habían secuestrado. Necesitaba comer algo.  
Reviso muy bien la comida, todo parecía estar bastante bien, se encontraba sellada perfectamente por el plástico al igual que las botellas, era obvio que era comprada, las bolsas y sus marcas que se encontraban adheridas a estas en estampas e impresiones, delataba inmediatamente esto. Además pensó que sería muy tonto el hecho de haberse tomado la molestia de secuestrarlo y encerrarlo en ese lugar, sólo para terminar envenenado por comida comprada.

No lo pensó más y abrió una de las botellas de agua, refrescando su garganta con ese vital líquido, nunca antes la había sentido tan deliciosa y refrescante, bebió y bebió hasta vaciar por completo la botella. Hambriento tomo uno de los empaques que contenía un sándwich, no era la mejor comida, pero tenía tanta hambre que le parecía lo más delicioso del mundo. Mientras disfrutaba de la comida, pensó por un momento que ese hombre era bastante extraño, se había tomado la molestia de dejarle comida en su celda, pero esto no hacía ver mejor el panorama, lo conocía bien y sabía que era mejor no fiarse de él o caería nuevamente en su trampa. A propósito de trampas, cayó en cuenta que en algún punto del tiempo donde él estuvo dormido, Tougou había entrado a ese lugar, o al menos abierto esa gran compuerta; esto lo dejo pensando que si ideaba un buen plan, podría escapar de ese lugar en otra ocasión donde éste le dejara comida nuevamente o revisara su celda, seguramente iría a percatarse si había comido o no, al menos eso esperaba, antes de qué sucediera otra cosa, lo que tenía que hacer ahora era idear muy bien su plan.

No paso mucho tiempo en que termino de consumir todos los productos que contenía esa bolsa de tienda comercial, ahora se sentía un poco mejor de su dolor de cabeza y podría pensar mejor en una solución para escapar de ahí lo antes posible.

A algunos metros del lugar donde Osomatsu se encontraba, en otra habitación que era adornada por un escritorio metálico, unas cuantas sillas de madera, un viejo sillón color negro, algunos cuadros y muchas cajas de cartón repletas de viejos papeles. El hombre que había perpetuado contra la libertad del muchacho, se hallaba sentado cómodamente en el viejo sillón, recargando sus pies en la parte superior del escritorio, hablando con tranquilidad por su teléfono celular.

-¿Un inconveniente? ¿Qué tipo de inconveniente? - Preguntó con curiosidad el hombre que hablaba por el teléfono con su camarada quien se encontraba en la otra línea

-Sí, verás: Esta tarde durante la última ronda del juego de Poker tuvimos una pequeña riña con uno de los jugadores- Explico con fastidio la persona al otro lado de la línea - Nada fuera de lo común, una basura más, pero eso no importa – Torno su tono de voz a uno más serio - Gracias a ese inconveniente, mis hombres descubrieron a uno de los hermanos del muchacho que tienes en tu poder. No pude averiguar mucho, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba prácticamente inconsciente por los golpes que le habían propinado, pero por lo que me contaron esos bastardos, el chico estaba curioseando en el juego, así que puedo deducir que probablemente estaba buscando a su hermano para haber terminado en ese lugar, pues no tenía aspecto de saber de el juego o algo relacionado con él. Ya no pude indagar más, porque la policía estaba cerca, pero pude tomarle una fotografía.

Ya veo, mándame esa fotografía de inmediato – Indico Tougou, para después cambiar su expresión a una más seria, recordando uno de los problemas que pudo haber surgido - Espera...¿El muchacho logro verte o escuchar algo?

-Nada, como dije, cuando me acerqué a él ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Al final no logro obtener nada más que una buena ronda de golpes, seguramente está agonizando en el hospital – Dijo con un tono de burla al terminar la frase – Vaya muchacho, tratar de jugar al detective en un barrio tan peligroso. En seguida te envío la fotografía del chico –

-Muy bien, debemos ser cuidadosos por nuestra propia seguridad de ahora en adelante, sin contar el futuro de ese negocio. Será mejor que pienses ahora en reubicarlo, lo más probable es que la policía comenzó a indagar y no tarda en buscar más pistas de ello. Sabemos muy bien que esa clase de juegos son ilegales y que al momento en que nos descubran, se den cuenta que tenemos más cola que nos pisen – Rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza con fastidio y agrego un nuevo regaño y advertencia a su cómplice – Por cierto, diles a esos bastardos de tus subordinados que dejen de hacer tonterías, está vez ha sido suerte e incluso fue beneficioso, pero ya son muchas las estupideces que cometen y si aprecian su vida, lo mejor será que tomen con más seriedad este negocio, no es un juego de niños – Sentencio con voz más grave y ronca, no quería que por una estupidez de esos hombres sus planes terminaran en la basura.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso. De todos modos en estos días iré a verte para que podamos hablar mejor, mientras tanto yo te mantendré informado acerca de nuestro negocio y también por si veo algo más que tenga que ver con ese muchacho. Nos vemos luego – Sin más, finalizo la llamada.

Rasco un poco más su nuca y se pregunto si Osomatsu ya habría terminado la comida que le había dejado. Sabía muy bien que su prisionero ya tenía un buen rato despierto, había escuchado ruido, también sabía que éste había empezado a comer, no podía desconfiar de la comida comprada como si ésta tuviera veneno, sería muy estúpido darle una muerte así, quería torturarlo, pero tampoco deseaba que la diversión se acabara por simple veneno o hambruna.

Se levanto de su asiento y camino un poco hasta dónde estaban unos viejos papeles en las cajas de cartón. Indago un poco en ellos hasta que encontró una fotografía antigua, en ella aparecían 6 menores y un adulto, ese adulto era él. Ya hacía bastante de esa toma, en aquel tiempo vivió una temporada con la familia Matsuno, engañándolos con falsas caras de amabilidad. Si que había sido una buena temporada, tenía todo lo que quería, un techo donde dormir y ocultarse de sus viles actos, dinero y joyas provenientes de las pobres victimas a las cuales llego a hurtar y hasta asesinar con tal de conseguir lo que quería, comida y también... Se fijo más en la fotografía, mirando como sus manos tocaban en específico los hombros de uno de los seis niños que aparecían en dicho cuadro: Tenía a Osomatsu a su disposición y servicio.

Una malvada sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pronto todo volvería a ser como antes.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el timbre de su celular recibiendo un nuevo mensaje de Kenzo, con fastidio tomo el aparato por haberse interpuesto entre sus fantasías, pero al instante en que éste abrió dicho mensaje, su expresión se torno a una más malvada, soltando una horrible carcajada que asustaría a cualquiera.

La fotografía había llegado. 

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que los cinco se habían dividido nuevamente para buscar por las calles alguna pista de su extraviado hermano. Choromatsu quien, junto a Karamatsu, habían decidido ir nuevamente a las calles que Chibita les había indicado la noche anterior, ya habían estado ahí muy temprano por la mañana, pero no perdían nada con volver a revisar una vez más, quizá encontraran a alguien o algo que les dirá alguna razón de Osomatsu, lo que sea estaba bien para ellos en aquel momento de desesperación.

En cuestión de unos minutos, llegaron al lugar y revisaron calle por calle, desde el super mercado donde Chibita realizaba sus compras. Preguntaron una vez más en éste mostrando la foto de su hermano al personal, la respuesta fue negativa, pero los empleados los vieron bastante preocupados que accedieron a que dejaran uno de los carteles que Todomatsu había impreso esa mañana, de este modo podrían pegarlo en el local por si alguien podría proporcionar alguna información del risueño muchacho.

Caminaron un poco más y unas cuantas calles delante de ellos, Choromatsu pudo notar la presencia de las sirenas de una patrulla y una ambulancia ¿Un accidente? ¿Tendría algo que ver con Osomatsu? Ambos no perdieron más tiempo y se dirigieron a toda prisa al lugar donde se emanaban estas fuertes luces.

Al llegar su sorpresa fue una de impacto, al encontrar que en medio de la multitud que se había formado por gente curiosa, estaba en la camilla de los paramédicos su hermano menor Ichimatsu, inconsciente y gravemente herido en varias partes de su cuerpo. No entendían por qué esto tenía qué pasar justo ahora...

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡Ichimatsu! ¡My Little Brother! – Corrió desesperadamente Karamatsu hasta donde se encontraba el menor, quien en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de mucho dolor -¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Por qué mi hermano está así?! – Pedía alterado una explicación a los paramédicos que cargaban la camilla que llevaba a Ichimatsu hasta la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

-Parece que estuvo involucrado en una riña entre pandilleros, hace un rato la policía lo encontró en el fondo de ese callejón inconsciente, atado y muy mal herido – Comento uno de los paramédicos a Karamatsu quien no dejaba de ver el mal estado en el que su hermano se encontraba - Necesitamos que sus familiares nos acompañen ¿Es hermano de ustedes? – Indico el paramédico señalando también a Choromatsu quien se encontraba pasmado a unos metros de ellos– De ser así ocupamos que nos acompañen en la ambulancia.

Karamatsu de inmediato accedió sin dudarlo y subió a la ambulancia dónde ya se encontraba Ichimatsu, a quien le estaban suministrando suero. Choromatsu tardo unos segundos más hasta salir de su pequeño trance. Aún no salían de una tragedia cuando ya estaban en otra.

¿Qué estaban pagando?

Osomatsu llevaba horas buscando una salida de aquel obscuro lugar, el hecho de que ahora había un poco más de luz lo había ayudado a reconocer mejor el terreno. No había mucho, las grandes y cilíndricas paredes del tubo de metal, la tierra en el suelo, que horas antes le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de excavar por éste algún tipo de túnel y así escapar, pero está idea fue descartada de inmediato al darse cuenta que bajo el montón de tierra, había un sólido suelo lleno de concreto, sí que Tougou había pensado en todo. Pero entonces descubrió que pegados a las paredes se encontraban unos pequeños escalones, los cuales no llegaban hasta la compuerta que obstruía el paso a su libertad. Aún así no se desanimo y comenzó a escalarlos torpemente, pues le costó mucho llegar a ellos debido a que las paredes metálicas eran sumamente resbalosas.

Con mucho esfuerzo llego hasta ellos y escalo hasta el último escalón, ahora estaba un poco más cerca de esa enorme compuerta, podía estudiar mejor la situación para llegar a una solución y lograr abrir esa gran puerta metálica.

Justo cuando trataba de estirar su mano lo más que podía hacía arriba, el sonido de unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Alguien se aproximaba, más bien Tougou se acercaba, tenía que ser él; quizá se iría a cerciorar si había terminado su comida. Era el momento de planear algo rápido, lo que fuera, tenía que aprovechar este momento para poder escapar de ese horrible sitio. Trato de no hacer ningún sonido, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano abriría la compuerta y ya estando abierta, algo improvisaría para emboscarlo. No lo negaba, tenía algo de miedo, pero tampoco quería seguir consumido por éste y ver como su orgullo poco a poco era devorado por sus traumas del pasado, ya no era un niño.

Para su mala suerte esto no ocurrió, la compuerta jamás se abrió, pero vio como un papel enrollado, atado junto a otro objeto que parecía una pluma, era insertado por uno de los agujeros que estaba en la compuerta, cayendo hacía el interior. El muchacho trato de coger el papel antes de que esté cayera hasta el fondo, pero al hacerlo, no aguanto más su equilibrio y él también cayo, aterrizando nuevamente en ese bulto de tierra. No tardo en despabilarse al escuchar una voz que venía desde el exterior: "Alguien te manda saludos, Osomatsu"

No entendió las palabras de Tougou y sin perder más tiempo, tomo el papel y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el objeto que él creía era una pluma resulto ser una pequeña linterna de bolsillo. La encendió prontamente y miro el interior de ese pedazo de papel con la tenue luz que proporcionaba la linterna.  
Su confundido rostro se torno a uno de terror al iluminar aquel papel: Era una fotografía, pero no cualquier fotografía, en ella estaba plasmada una de las imágenes más horribles que jamás creyó ver en su vida, pintado como en un lienzo de terror, encontró la imagen de su hermano menor Ichimatsu, en un estado deplorable, lleno de moretones por todo el cuerpo, cortes en su piel, su ropa desgarrada, atado y aparentemente inconsciente o en el peor de los casos ¿Muerto?  
Comenzó a temblar al encontrarse con tal atroz descubrimiento y para empeorar la situación, Osomatsu se sintió la peor basura del mundo al leer un pequeño mensaje que estaba escrito con tinta roja, en la esquina derecha de la fotografía: "¿Por qué me has hecho esto Osomatsu? ¡Todo es tu culpa!"

Sentía que estaba inmerso nuevamente en aquella tan espantosa pesadilla, pero ahora no era así, estaba en la realidad y sus peores miedos se estaban materializando. Se maldijo cuantas veces pudo en su interior al recordar las múltiples veces que les había deseado algún mal a sus hermanos aunque fuera en sentido de broma, ahora se retractaba tanto de estas palabras. Se había hecho realidad y sabía muy bien que todo era su culpa.

-¡No le hagas nada! ¡Ichimatsu! ¡Déjalo! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto! ¡Déjalos! – Gritaba desesperadamente hasta el exterior de ese hondo agujero, donde poco a poco se sentía morir por el horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado? No lo soportaba más, su familia no sería herida por su culpa, los protegería costara lo que le costara - ¡Déjalos! ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo! ¡Haré lo que me digas, pero no los toques a ellos! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjalos! – Grito en un llanto desesperado ahogando su dolor en éste. 

Otra vez se encontraba en esa horrible situación, no le quedaba otra escapatoria, tendría que acceder a las peticiones y chantajes de ese cruel monstruo, tal como cuando niño, se sentía nuevamente tan solo, indefenso, hundido en su propio dolor el cual ahora tendría que enfrentar fuera como fuera.

Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y placer se dibujo en la sonrisa del cruel verdugo, le esperaba mucha diversión con aquel pobre y desdichado muchacho, tal vez más diversión de la que él imagino...


End file.
